


[PODFIC] Drive

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Being Lost, English Accent, Frank Yet Fumbling Discussions of Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Stranded, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: “Into the car,” Sherlock orders, fumbling in his coat pockets for keys. “Take off your clothes.”John blinks stupidly. “What?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881138) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> With grateful thanks to lifeonmars for permitting me to podfic this little treasure. There's loads here; humour, a bit of case file, whump for John, Sherlock getting his Nightingale on. And first kisses. And cuddles. Oh, and a bit of angst while they sort themselves and one another out...


End file.
